Invader Zim Short Stories
by StatusQuo990
Summary: Little short stories in the lives of the Invader Zim characters! I accept requests and comments are greatly appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Gir and Zim Drabbles**

**Hello everyone! I am going to start my writing with this multi – chapter short stories starring Zim and Gir! Please keep in mind that these stories are not "Zim and Gir Romances" Comments are greatly appreciated and I accept requests **** Oh, and another thing: I am sorry if anyone has stories similar to the ones here. I have not taken the time to filter through the entire Invader Zim Archive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**

Prompt: Soup

"Mastah? Why are you in bed?" Gir asked a very sick Zim in a makeshift gurney in Zim's lab

"Well, I-"

"Why are you in bed?" Gir interrupted

"Because I-"

"WHY ARE YOU IN BED, MASTAH?"

"BECAUSE I -" Zim winced at the pain in his throat from raising his voice. He regained his composure and replied, "I'm in bed because-"

"WHY?"

"Gir, it's been twenty seconds. It's not funny anymore. I'm sick."

Gir did not like seeing Zim like this. It looked like it hurt. And also, he was the one hurting him when Zim raised his voice to hopefully drown out Gir's demanding phases.

A light bulb flashed over the bots head and he ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of tomato paste that he assumed it was tomato soup and put the said contents in a bowl that wasn't necessarily microwave-safe. He was told by Zim not to put anything in the microwave for more than 30 seconds. But still, the microwave exploded contents of said tomato paste and bowl pieces flew everywhere.

Gir stared blankly and walked back ignoring the mess. Zim was apparently out of his gurney in the lab and ran into Gir as he was walking out.

Zim stared... And he stared, until he finally exploded, not caring if his throat hurt anymore, "GIR! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Yay!" the bot squealed.

**And there ends my first short story! You can expect updates from me at least every other day. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Mr. Potato Head**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim (if I did, I would make more episodes…)**

"Doo doo doo da-doo da dooooo~" Gir sang to himself while playing with the strange looking, buggy eyed potato.

Zim walked over to where the bot was playing. He stared at the inferior object, wondering why it was so alluring to Gir. The bot somehow got over its obsession of rubber piggies and switched to this...this... thing...

Zim asked, pointing to the toy, "What is that?"

Gir batted the pointing hand away and stated, "It's not polite to point at Mr. Potato Head!"

"A Mr. what-what?" Zim asked, raising an eyebrow (I know that zim doesn't have eyebrows, but use your imagination here)

Gir squealed and threw one at Zim.

"Gah!" Zim winced at the now-bruising forehead. The potato object fell into his hands. He glared at it and raised a tentative hand to the potato's plastic ear. He pulled at it and it came off.

His glare turned to fear when the ear dropped to the floor. "Oh no! Did I break it?"

"Hee hee! No, it's 'spposed to do that! You can put it back in!" Gir demonstrated.

Zim looked at the spud. He pulled off its shoes and placed it back in. How boring. He was never going to find this as exciting as Gir did. He tore the parts apart and placed new items on it.

~30 min later~

Gir sighed, "Zim, please. I would rather play with my rubber piggies."

"Are you kidding me? I just found Darth Tater!" Zim exclaimed holding up a potato in Darth Vader clothing.

Gir only sighed with annoyance.

**Requests are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Cafeteria Food**

Hello everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed. One said that she wants to see Dib in a kilt and fly away like a pop tart? Nah I'm kidding. Ok, um, I will be definitely being getting to that, but I have a few other stories that need a little plotting out. Again, comments are greatly appreciated and I accept requests :) And another thing, I figured Dib would fit this story best. I might just change the story to Invader Zim Short Stories because I have other ideas niggling in my mind that requires different characters and 'Drabbles' apparently have to be under or a little over 100... I think...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM *sobs*

Dib cringed as Lunch Lady Doris handed him a tray of unidentifiable contents.

"Bon Appétit," Lunch Lady Doris deadpanned with a glare.

Dib cautiously backed away from the lunch line and the creepy lunch lady to sit at an empty table. He hesitantly scooped a spoonful of the gray slimy substance which was possibly a mushroom casserole. He looked around at the other people who were eating away happily.

He glanced over to a boy who spooned the blackish blocky (possibly) burnt food in his open mouth happily.

Dib shuddered how the boy would eat the contents without feeling disgusted...

Hesitantly, he took the first bite.

The horrible taste washed through his mouth and it burned

He cringed at the aftertaste. He needed to hurl. Now. But, his stubbornness could bring him to convince that.

The children of the Skool circled around him to watch this impossible feat of eating this gray... casserole? Huh. When did they get here?

The thought was cut off when a kid squealed, "EAT IT!"

He looked at the gray blob again. He nearly fell out of his seat when he saw it move somehow. He gulped and took another cautious bite. The same events took place. After the last of the casserole, he moved onto the black bulky... God knows what it is...

Dib took a bite of it and it was a combination of crunchy and chewy, and the aftertaste suggested that it (might be) chicken. It was slightly undercooked. He was literally on the edge of hurling, but not quite.

He finished the side and his (slightly spoiled) milk, when it got to the main course.

Dib swore that there was an evilish sort of aura surrounding this... Item of food. It didn't even look like food. It also gave off a radioactive green glow (along with that dark aura) and it bounced when Dib poked it with the prong of the fork. He gulped loudly while loosening his collar. He leaned in to take a bite and...

Dib gasped, "It's not bad!"

The circling kids looked confused as Dib ate the rest of the main course. They left as they realized that Dib wasnt suffering.

Dib let out a sigh of relief as he finished his highly unnutritious lunch. He then felt something gurgle in his belly and clamped his mouth shut.

He never left the bathroom for the rest of the school day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I apologize if there are stories similar to this. I have not filtered through the entire Invader Zim Archive.**

Could someone possibly send me something to do for the Tallests? I really love those two, but I have no freaking clue what I should do.

**Repeat After Me  
**  
"... Ok? You got that?"

Gir nodded in response.

"Now, repeat what I just said."

"What I just said," Gir repeated.

"No! Before that!"

"Before that?" Gir looked confused

"The lecture! Repeat the lecture I just gave you!" Zim looked as if he was going to explode with anger.

"...Lecture?"

"The- Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

"Gir! Repeat what I just said!"

"...What you said?" Gir tilted his head

"Yes!"

"What did you say?"

"I- *boom*" something exploded in Zim's head and he collapsed to the ground.

"Mastah?" Gir poked Zim.

He turned around blankly and completed the task Zim assigned him.

**Gah! Short story is short! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's a story for Gaz... And Iggins!**

Prompt: Iggins

This is set 3 years after the episode when Gaz tries to steal the GameSlave from Iggins.  
  
Gaz was huddled up in a ball in her room playing Vampire Piggy Hunter 7, fingers blazing across different buttons that controlled different actions.

She did not hear the rock hit her bedroom window; she was still engrossed in beating her high score.

Another rock came. Bigger in size meant louder in sound. She grunted when she heard the 'clank' of the rock.

Yet, another rock came, crashed through the window, with dead aim, at Gaz's GameSlave. She had just beaten her high score as the rock penetrated the screen. It sparked and died.

Gaz raised her bloodshot eyes in anger - from staring at a bright screen in the dark - to her window.

There sat Iggins.

The first thing that came to her mind was:

'Must. Kill. NOW!'

Gaz screamed and threw a statue of The Happy Noodle Boy at Iggins, but she was still blinded from staring at a bright screen all night, so she hit the wall.

Angry, she gave a menacing glare at Iggins, and if looks could kill, people would have been at his funeral in .5 seconds.

Iggins squealed, "Gimmie back the GameSlave!" apparently not knowing that he broke it five seconds ago.

"First of all, that's MINE, fair and square," she held up her index finger. Adding a second finger, she said, "Second of all, you just broke it."

Iggins just stared blankly, possibly not understanding what she said.

Growling, Gaz narrowed it down, "It's gone."

"..."

"It died."

"...?"

Gaz sighed "It go 'bye-bye,'"

"?"

"..."

"So..."

"Get out!"

But before Iggins could, an advertisement came on television.

Everybody, drop everything in your hands! The new GameSlave3 is out in stores near you!

Both persons stared at the television screen in surprise, and then looked at each other.

"Beat you there!" They both challenged.

And the same process begins...

...Not after Gaz ran into the wall first when exiting the room.

**Sorry for the uber long updates! I accept requests! I love hearing from you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**And one for the Tallests!  
**  
Red and Purple were lazily lounging on the Massive. Purple then came in with two bags of donuts.

Red was surprised. He had never seen this type of donut before.

"Hey what's that?" Red pointed to the donut.

"Oh, this?" Purple gestured to the donut, "I'm surprised you don't know what a donut is! Donut, meet Tallest Red! Tallest Red, donut!"

Red face palmed.

"Ha, sorry, this is a donut from Zim. He sent these to us to bribe a promotion," Purple ate the donut, "He's doing a great job of it so far." he said, mumbling through the donut.

"No! Don't give into temptation!"

"I can resist anything but temptation!" Purple quoted Oscar Wilde.

"Let me try that..." Red reached over for a donut and bit into it. "Ugh... Too sweet for my tastes..." He looked over at Purple, who was eating away at the donuts, and said, "You're going to get fat eating those..."

"Do I look like I care?"

One week later...

Tallest Purple was struggling to fit into his chair; he was getting to be a bit overweight. A bit? More like immensely.

Red looked over to Purple in concern and said, "See, what did I tell ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"Looks like you're going on a diet." Red declared.

Purple choked on his donut when he heard the 'D' word.

"No way! No way! Diet is like... Die with a 'T!'"

Purple got a look in his eyes similar to if he had struck gold

"This is Zim's fault!"

"Yes... And this time it will really be his fault!"

Purple called for Zim. Moments later, the screen popped up with Zim.

"Thanks a lot, Zim! Now I have to die! With a 'T!'"

Purple then cut off the call.

Zim had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting that promotion anytime soon... 


	7. Chapter 7

**This story features Zim and Tak!**

"You know one thing?" Zim asked.

"No, I don't know one thing... I know a lot of things actually..." Tak answered.

"Smart aleck," Zim rolled his eyes. "...Anyway, Zim believes that Mimi is dumb."

"What? You say that when you have that stupid excuse of a Sir unit you call Gir?"

"He's not stupid, he's advanced!"

Further conversation was physical - initiated by Tak - with fighting.

When Zim collapsed to the ground, he looked up and said, "You know, I meant dumb as in mute..."

"Oh..."

**I am sorry! I had these stories ready like 3 days ago, but never got around to publishing. School is preventing me from writing! I think I'll update once a week... Maybe more...**


End file.
